


The panda’s effect

by Xiuchennie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuchennie/pseuds/Xiuchennie
Summary: Jongdae kept thinking of what he and Minseok would do on Christmas’s eve, once he was done with work by 6 pm. Little did he know, he would be punished all because of a panda-looking guy.





	The panda’s effect

**Author's Note:**

> Read on your own risk hehe

In one of December’s snowy nights, Christmas’s eve to be exact. Everyone was wearing a couple layers of winter clothes to protect themselves from the sharp cold, and people were congratulating their friends, family, partners and lovers for this holiday and exchanging gifts. As always, a happy and fun holiday for everyone and a good excuse to receive gifts and love, while giving them at the same time.

“Fuck You Minseok.” Jongdae angrily cried at the crimson haired man in front of him who looked equally irritated as him. He was still controlling his sour mouth, if he didn’t respect Minseok, he would have already said more. 

“Screw you Jongdae” Minseok did not hesitate to shout menacingly at him back, he was on the edge of peeling all of his red hair off. 

To say they were pissed off and clearly agitated would be an understatement. Their features seem stressed and their voices filled the place( not in a pleasant way). How did this happen? They were fine this morning? In fact, they were more than fine, what changed that?

In the morning of the same day, Jongdae left for his job at “Boomerang” magazine company a big smile on his face and with his boyfriend’s promise to pick him up after his shift in his cafe. 

The brunette was extremely excited, he had planned the whole night to be reserved for just both of them, and to be simple. Chinese take outs for dinner, ice cream for dessert and a some lame movies playing in the background as they make out and maybe even more. At the end of the night, they would pass out until the afternoon. Simple and fun. He couldn’t withdraw the grin from his face the whole day. 

So when the clock clicked, indicating it was 6 pm at the end of the day, which meant his redhead lover would be here any minute now. Jongdae sighed in relief “Finally” He mumbled excitedly while cleaning his desk and getting ready to leave. He couldn’t wait any longer to cuddle with him all night, it has been a long time since they got intimate with each other recently, because of work pressure and all, and he missed it. 

“Jongdae hyung, can I talk to you for a sec?” He flinch when he heard one of his co-workers call him, a new one actually, named Tao probably 4 years younger than him, and he looked like a panda, they have talked to each other a couple of times and he helped him a lot during his first week, but he didn’t know much about him. The place was empty, everyone being excited to start their holiday left the place the minute the clock clicked in a hurry. He was a bit surprised to see Tao still there. 

“Oh! Yeah sure!” The brunette nodded. He has a couple of minutes before Minseok’s arrival. 

The younger fellow worker seemed nervous. He scratched the back of his neck in shyness and did not utter a word yet. Jongdae was feeling a little worried and wanted him to speak already. 

“What is it Tao? Is everything okay? Do you need any help?” Asked, Jongdae, to encourage the younger to speak. Tao was a new worker at the magazine, a trainee you could say. So, Jongdae interpreted that his timidity was because he wanted to ask for help or something so, he wanted to make him feel more comfortable by giving him an encouraging smile.

The panda-looking guy nodded, “yeah, everything is fine. I just want to ask you if… you know.. you would…” Tao was extremely nervous, he couldn’t form a proper sentence. He slid his short blond hair to the back with his finger in irritation and nervousness. He was never good with words and conformation. He saw that talking was not working out for him, so he decided to use action. They say actions are better than words, right? The taller walked two steps closer to the older, erasing any space between them and looking directly into the shorter’s eyes.

Jongdae was looking at him getting closer confusingly “What are you mph….” He couldn’t finish his sentence as a pair of lips were on his own, muffling his words. The shock made him stay still for a few seconds, not really knowing what to do, or where the hell did that come from. 

It took him awhile to realize what was happening and when he did he used both of his hands to push the taller away from him with full force, but apparently Tao works out! Because his pushing was not making him move even a little bit, he was getting kind of scared and guilty, all he could think of was Minseok. 

The weight on his body has left and disappear all of a sudden, and the next thing he knew, Tao was half laying on the office’s floor and Minseok was right behind him with so much anger in his eyes. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” The red haired man questioned bitterly. Looking quite distressed and shocked. Who can blame him though? The scene he saw when he first walked in to see his beloved boyfriend was harsh. His Jongdae kissing someone else? He has never imagined this to happen, not even in his scariest nightmares. 

“Minseok, I can explain” But Minseok only looked at him with his hurt and piercing mono-lids and Jongdae would be lying if he said it did not pain him. 

“You have a boyfriend?” The blond man asked, sounding in disbelief. 

Wrong time to ask such a question, because it only triggered Minseok more, his face got more gloomy and looked like he wanted to rip the blonde's head off. 

And that's how they ended up fighting inside of their cozy apartment, during Christmas eve. Too much for Jongdae’s domestic plans. How unlucky. 

“How many times should I say it? HE KISSED ME, not the opposite!” Jongdae screamed his lungs out, his neck’s veins angrily popping out. 

“I know that you idiot!” The older shouted “What I don’t understand is, how the fuck he doesn’t know you have a boyfriend?” He added. 

“Because I didn’t have my I love Kim Minseok sweater on today” The brunette mockingly said. “Because he’s fucking new and I didn’t get to know him well enough! I don’t go around the building and tell everyone that I have a boyfriend you know?” He answered with loud and annoyed huffs when he noticed that his sarcasm was not received well by the older. According to his facial expressions, he was definitely unamused. 

He was really done with Minseok’s jealousy and possessive behavior. It could get too much sometimes and even on the silliest stuff. Plus, angry Minseok was not always pretty and never nice. Add to that, both of them being so stubborn don’t help, when someone screams, the other one would definitely scream back, and then it would become a never-ending argument. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me this way Jongdae!” The older warned in a dangerously low tone. “I’m serious..” 

Jongdae was about to lose his mind because of this. As always, Minseok gets jealous about everything and because of everyone, and of course picks up a fight with him over it, one time he fought with him because Junmyeon, Minseok’s best friend hugged him for too long which was silly really. However, this time, it was not small nor silly. He did realize that Minseok has all the right to get mad after what he saw, but he got to give him time to explain for him. At least, Minseok really trusted him and knew he definitely did not initiate the kiss or even thought about it. 

“He’s new Minseok, we’re not even close, we barely talk? I don’t know how he ended up doing this. I swear” He tried to explain. 

“He even nibbled on your lips!” Minseok’s commented with wide eyes and annoyed tone while holding his lover’s Jaw between his fingers examining his lips “Why the fuck are you so weak? Why weren’t you able to push him?” He continued to stack questions on the younger who just kept looking at him with quiet amusement. 

He turned from an angry wolf ready to bite someone’s neck and separate it from his body, to an adorable grumpy cat in seconds. The duality in this man is going to be the death of him someday. How could he change character so quickly? And he himself must be so whipped to just forget all about it once his boyfriend has calmed down. It was like they complete each other, when someone was mad or calm the other one get influenced and vice versa. 

While he was too deep into his thoughts, he felt a tug on both sides of his delicate hips and soft lips attacking his plump ones. It started intense, Minseok kept sucking on his lips and licking them as if he was trying to rub out Tao’s marks. Jongdae wasn't complaining, he has always loved it when his boyfriend got a little rough with him. Maybe more than he should. 

When Minseok nibed roughly on his lower lip, he let out a needy moan at the action. Satisfied with the reaction he got, he kept doing more earning more whines from the younger. Minseok slid his hands to cup both of his buttcheeks aqueezing them through the fabric and in turn making their bulges rub deliciously against each other. In the action, the older left up Jongdae and threw him aggressively on top of the bed making him bounce a little, giving his lips a last suck and bite before pulling away. Jongdae was breathless by the time Minseok’s weight has left him. His hair was a mess and his lips were red swollen. He was staring at Minseok with anticipation mixed with desire, and the latter would be lying if he said he wasn’t lusting over his boyfriend just as much. 

“Was his kiss as good as this? Did he manage to wreck you like I do?” He whispered as he unbuttoned Jongdae’s dress shirt revealing his flat stomach and pressing wet kisses all over it until he reached his nipples. He teasingly caressed on them with his thumbs smirking at the way the younger kept arching his back and letting out low moans of frustration, he was not in the mood for teasing. Well he never did. 

“Don’t tease me…” He whined in a small voice looking at Minseok’s smug face. 

Minseok tilted his head adorably to one side “Why shouldn’t I tease you? You deserve a punishment for making me get angry” 

Jongdae just continued on whining noisily and thrashing his limbs in annoyance, which in turn, earned him a slap on one of his thighs from Minseok that made him stop and look at him. “If you keep doing this, I’ll leave you hanging like that” He threatened sternly, pressing his palm on the clothed dick of his boyfriend creating a friction. “Minseok ahh.. please don’t..” He said shutting his eyes. 

“Open up darling… Now” The redhead demanded and Jongdae couldn’t possibly disobey, it wasn’t even an option. He freed the younger from all of his clothes, leaving him vulnerable and needy. 

“Master ... please” Jongdae meekly begged suddenly. He knew how his boyfriend wanted in bed, and well, he was never against it, most of the time. Minseok inhaled with satisfaction, the younger’s begging and the word master from him were like a drug to him, he can never get enough. 

“What are you begging for, kitten?” Minseok asked, acting oblivious as he himself was freeing himself from his clothes while the other extended his arms to his body, touching and caressing anywhere he can like a needy cat. 

When Minseok was finally free from any article of clothing “Stop..” He commanded and Jongdae obeyed yet his expressions remained rebellious. It was like a challenge, and the older loved to participate in the challenge and wash over the rebellious side of him. 

The crimson haired man looked at him for a second, wondering what he should do first and Jongdae patiently waited while looking at his master. “Are you gonna keep acting this way kitten? You know I don’t like disobedience, right?” 

Jongdae only nodded.

“Come sit on my lap” 

This was not an invitation for cuddling or kissing. The brunette was fully aware of the hidden meaning behind that command. He gulped.

“Now..” 

The harshness in Minseok’s voice made him move quickly, to lay on the older’s thighs, struggling with his hard cock as it was left hanging next to one of his boyfriend’s thighs and his face was buried on the other one. It was humiliating, but he liked it this way, he has always did, because he knew his Minseok was never cruel, he knew his Minseok loved him dearly and would never do anything that Jongdae himself didn’t like or feel uncomfortable with. 

Minseok started to soothingly brush the brunette’s hair with his fingers to make him feel more relaxed. “I’m going to give you 15 spanks, okay sweetheart?” He asked, or more like he informed in a quiet voice. 

“Y-yes.. sir” Jongdae answered in a shaky breathy tone, pressing his head really close to Minseok’s pelvis seeking a little bit of comfort. When the older’s palm rested on one of his round buttcheeks, he shivered in anticipation, and he shivered even more when he felt it go up and land again on his butt in a slight spank. Not hurtful, almost like he was testing the water. “Relax..” Minseok said, before he spanked it once again, but a little more harsher, to which Jongdae moaned against him, his hot breath hitting the redhead’s pelvis.

It continued, each spank got harder and harsher. Jongdae could feel the sharp stinging and burning pain on both of his cheeks, but that only made him more aroused. He couldn’t possibly hide it, his cock kept twitching with every slap that landed on his plump butt, and his moans got louder, it hardly felt like a punishment. He shamelessly enjoyed it. 

After the tenth spank, Minseok’s warm hand kneaded on the flush which only made the latter cling more to him and trying to hump his leaking member on the older’s highs, seeking for a friction desperately. It was obvious to Minseok what was he trying to do, he can see the younger’s ass get higher a little bit at the action. 

He smirked “A little too desperate aren’t you little kitty?” He teased, “You think you deserve to be fucked by me? Oh, you obviously think you deserve to try and hump on my thighs, aren’t you” He tuts, “Get up.” 

The command was not expected at all, he said he’ll spank him fifteen times, he only did it ten times. He was confused, but did not dare to utter a word about his confusion. He got up, sitting submissively on his knees on of the floor, next to Minseok, trying so hard not to let his ass meet the floor, because he knew it would hurt. 

“Were you enjoying it? Did you like how I spank your needy little ass? You liked it, didn’t you kitten?” The husky tone, and the dirty talk the older threw at him weren’t helping him with his neediness, it only increased. Jongdae, still trying to act obedient so he can finally get his ass filled, he got closer to him, rubbing his right cheek on one of the strong thighs of the redhead. 

It was Jongdae’s usual way to ask for permission, and forgiveness. His way, to ask for a chance to show that he can be a good kitten for Minseok and he definitely did not need a buttblug, kitty ears or a collar to do that. 

Minseok petted on the younger’s darkling and fluffy hair, “Is my kitten asking for permission to suck my cock?” Jongdae nodded. “Use your words..” 

“Please..” Jongdae uttered, almost unadiobaly. It was ridiculous how after all this time together with Minseok, he was still a little bit shy sometimes, but that did not mean that he can’t beg like a whore if he wanted to. Minseok wrapped his fingers around his thick length, jerking himself off lazily while keeping eye contact with Jongdae who stayed obediently on his knees, looking at how Minseok’s beautiful features were losing for the pleasure provided by his own fingers and the fact that his kitten was looking at him hungrily, licking own lips, fighting the urge to taste him. 

“Kitten..” Minseok moaned out sultry, it made Jongdae whine. His boyfriend’s pretty moans are addicting and he was so horny by now. So close to touching himself too. “You want my cock?” 

The black-haird man nodded enthusiastically. Minseok smirked “Then beg properly. A good kitty knows how to beg his master, right?” He tilted his head “Or; are you not good enough? Can’t even beg properly.. you disappoint me” 

The slight humiliation gave him a boost, he needed to show master how good he can beg “Please master, let me suck your cock. Let me please you please. Use my mouth as a hole please please..” Jongdae begged, as best as he could. 

“Come closer darling. Show me how well you use your mouth..”

Jongdae came closer, he took the hard cock in his hand. It barely fit, his master had an amazing length and thickness, he couldn’t wait to finally taste it. His strawberry red lips surrounded the head, licking it and teasing it. Soon his lips were stretched around it, trying to take more and more of the length inside the wet heat of his mouth until he felt tears in his eyes at the pressure. He barely got to hear Minseok tutting on top, he felt a strong grip on the back of his head, on his hair specifically. A moment later, he was facing Minseok’s crouch that he had to grab the redhead’s thighs in order to stabilize himself. 

“I have to do everything, don’t I? You can’t beg properly, you can’t suck properly. You can’t do shit ha?” Minseok said, gritting his teeth and basically fucking the younger’s mouth roughly. enjoying how his tears were rolling down his flushed red cheeks. Enjoying how his kitten wasn’t fighting to let go, he was at least obedient.

Jongdae did not mind humiliation, not even one bit. He actually pretty much enjoyed it. He liked how fragile and meek Minseok can make him feel. How small and eager to please he can be. He even enjoyed pain, soreness and rough treatment. It all felt good. 

He could hear Minseok groans, he was close, so close. It was pretty obvious by the way he quickened his rhythm in fucking his mouth, so he tried to help with using his tongue to lick the length although it was hard for him, because be was basically choking on it. It did not take much time for the older to pull off his cock and release his load on the beautiful face of his obedient kitten with load groans for the back of his throat that did not fail to make Jongdae whimper because of how aroused he was. White cream mixed with his tears and red cheeks. He looked beautifully sinful. 

They were both panting, Minseok was recovering from his orgasm, while Jongdae was taking a breath after the former used his mouth while admiring the beautiful face of his boyfriend. 

A small smile decorated the older’s face as he looked at him. “Good kitten” He praised as he caressed on his hair and Jongdae smiled proudly to himself. 

His cock was still hard and needy hiding between his thick thighs. “Get up, and lay on your back baby.. it’s time for your reward” Minseok said. 

Jongdae felt a rush of excitement when he heard the word reward so he quickly moved his sore limbs from the floor and laid on the bed just as Minseok told him to. 

The redhead laid on top of him, almost immediately licking his face clean from his own cum which made Jongdae smile and almost purr like a real cat as Minseok’s mouth moved from his face to his jawline creating red and purple bruises all the way through. Marking him as his, and his only. 

Jongdae’s hands unconsciously were buried on his boyfriend’s silky hair when he started sucking on of his nipples specifically hard that it would probably create a mark around it while he played and flicked the other. He felt overwhelmed with pleasure. When Minseok was finally satisfied he let go of the nipple, a strand of saliva was still connecting them, it looked so sinful and so hot. He even whimpered when he saw Minseok licking his own lips. 

He cupped the younger’s wet cheeks, “So Kitten tell me, what do you want?” He asked, in a soft voice. 

“Please master, please fuck me. I want you deep inside of me. I want your cock up my slutty hole. Please use me….” Jongdae whimpers out, burying his face in the crook of his master’s neck. 

“Alright kitten. I’ll fuck you so hard. I’ll make you feel so good my little kitty” Minseok said, as he got the lube from the nightstand next to them. He poured some of it on his fingers. “Open up your legs for me, show me your slutty hole” He demanded and Jongdae definitely complied. 

He slowly pushed his middle finger inside his kitten’s entrance making Jongdae sigh in relief, he finally got his needy hole full of something. The older didn’t wait long to add another finger and fuck him with two fingers and opening him up for him, getting him ready for his cock, to fuck him senseless. 

“Ahhh, m-master please..” 

“What is it my pretty little kitten?” 

“I i need your cock. Please, I - i want you to fill me up” He begged, breathily feeling wrecked already by just two fingers from his master. 

“A well-behaved kitten takes whatever he’s given, doesn’t he?” Minseok warned. Which made Jongdae nib on his lips to prevent more pleadings from coming out, because yes, he should take whatever his master gives him. 

Minseok smirked, he loved how obedient and submissive his little kitty was. It satisfied him, so he withdrew his fingers from the tight rim and immediately pushed his cock inside, not giving the younger time to whine or to register. 

“At last, I’m giving you my cock. Say thank you my little cockslut” He said, while he started to thrust his cock in and out of his kitten’s tight hole. 

“Th-thank you m-master ahh” he practically cried when the older found his prostate and kept abusing it with his hard thrusts. He uncontrollably wrapped his arms around Minseok, his nails buried deep in the latter’s back, scratching him as he fucked him roughly, he even bit his shoulders when his thrusts became more aggressive. 

“You like that kitten? You wanted me to fuck you, right? To use you like a whore, didn’t you? Tell me my slutty kitten” Minseok growled . 

So Jongdae had to stop biting his shoulders and answer between his moans with a “yes master, I love it when you use me like a whore, i’m your whore master”

Minseok gave him a satisfied grin “Damn right you’re my whore, my kitten, my lovely boy” 

“You’re mine” He groaned, as the younger’s hole clenched around his length and he came all over himself with a high pitched moan of Minseok’s name. “I’m the only one who can see you like that kitten, you hear me?” Jongdae was only capable of nodding, completely worn out and extra sensitive. Minseok kept fucking him for like ten seconds before he filled him up with his semen before he laid next to him panting softly.

“Come here, let me kiss you..” Minseok mumbled, grabbing Jongdae’s jaw softly and attaching their lips slowly moving together. 

Jongdae was the first one to pull off, “I’m sorry..” He blurted. “I’m sorry you had to see it, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t push him away. I swear I didn’t want it. I love you, and I only want to kiss you.. i wasn…”

“I know” Minseok interrupted him, “I know sweetheart, don’t worry. I’m not mad at you, but if i saw his stupid face again i’m gonna separate it form his body I swear..” 

“i love you too..” Minseok concluded .

Jongdae smiled fondly at his possessive boyfriend, did he say he didn’t like it? Well, he didn’t mean it at all. He loved his possessive Minseok. And well, actually Tao’s face is not stupid, he’s actually quite handsome, but he would never ever dare to say that to Minseok. Unless, he was in the mood for another punishment. ;)


End file.
